Deleted Scenes of 'Sesshomaru's Forbidden Bonds'
by Jgal
Summary: Just as the title says. These are scenes that have been removed from the original story. (Nothing gross or graphic) Just a few scence that didn't quite make it in the storyR
1. Soun Yee's Past

Disclaimer: Hey guess what?! You know the person who made Inuyasha? Well they just found the will and I'm up for inheriting the entire show! He hee! Just kidding.

**Deleted Scenes of 'Sesshomaru's Forbidden Bonds"**

These scenes were removed from the original text to hurry up the story or because it made the story too confusing to finish clearly. Other scenes were made up to answer questions that reviewers have asked me; and some I just think looked good. They will be put up in random order with side quotes from the original story so the reader can easily place where it used to be. If you haven't read "Sesshomaru's Forbidden Bonds" yet you will be completely and utterly confused. Thank you for your cooperation.

This first segment is of Soun Yee's original origin. Explaining how she actually came into her first village and caught up Kagome's ways so quickly. I didn't know whether or not to add it somewhere in a story or just forget it all together because it changes her overall character as just a girl mentally ahead of her time.

* * *

**'The Mystery of Soun Yee'**

Halfway through the meeting a short break was called for to rethink new strategies. Inuyasha and Koga still argued but further away from the hut, Rin and shipped played around while tormenting Jaken, and Sesshomaru paid little to no attention to everything around him. The other demons just gathered in their own groups and talked.

Soun Yee on the other hand asked Kagome if she would show her the things from her time and tell her about her culture.

"You truly have some unusual customs in your world. These movable stoves or hotplates, cell phones, automobiles and rockets you speak of. It's a wonder how a world like that could spawn from a place such as this." Soun Yee said as she skimmed through the pages in Kagome's history book.

"Well you'd be surprised what a few hundreds years can do." The girl said rummaging through her large bag to find what else to show her new friend. "You know you're the only person who takes a better interest in books and cultural achievements than noodles and potato chips."

"That what happens when you explain some of these things to men; they can only think with their stomachs."

"He he, I suppose so."

Suddenly the woman's hand froze on a page halfway through the book. Next of the text were photographs of fighter planes dropping bombs on a rural village. Her eyes were fixated on the imaged, and was nearly frightened.

Sesshomaru shifted his eyes toward the corner of the hut sensing a disturbance in the peace.

Kagome glanced at the page Soun Yee had stopped on, "Oh we're just learning about that in class… Ok the last time I was home at least. That explains what happened during the second year of the Korean War, about fifty years ago from my time. About seventeen nations fought in it."

Soun Yee starred at the girls for a brief shocking moment, "Fifty years!" She turned back to the book and examined an image of a Mobile Army Surgical Hospital (Or MASH.), with people carrying the wounded from a helicopter. The woman turned away from the book and clasped her right shoulder tightly.

"Is something wrong Soun Yee?" Kagome asked.

Soun Yee gave a small smile, "I thought somehow if knew where to find you're well I would be able to return home. But, I guess there's no use now."

"Return home? What are you talking about?"

Soun Yee: "You see, we have more in common than you think. For I too found my own magic well into this world. Unfortunately I'm unable to return to my own time."

Flashback:

Soun Yee: "After the war started I stayed in one of these medical units, of MASHes, when my family was killed by the enemy. Only my mother and I survived. I learned many things living there; how to greet people in different way such as yours, play card games such as poker, and several survival tips from a pilot called 'Cowboy'. My mother fell in love with a soldier and we where about to live a new life in a neutral village when…"

Ka bang!

Pheeeeeeeeeeeew! BOOM!

Countless villagers ran away in several directions away from the coming artillery and shell fire.

"Soun Yee!" a desperate mother call out toward the thickening smoke.

"Soun Yee!" called another voice belonging to an ally soldier.

A young girl ran aimlessly through the smoke and dust flying all around her. The sounds of guns and bullets penetrated through the once quiet village and clouded her ears from all other sounds. "Mama san Mama san!"

Soun Yee: "I was only about ten years old when my village, Tiadon, was brutally shelled"

The girls raced blindly toward a large building. A temple. And ran inside to hide from the attackers. As she approached the doors another bomb exploded. Several shell fragments struck the child on the back, causing it to bleed heavily. Struggling against the pain she entered the temple.

Soun Yee: "I was badly wounded by the artillery and was forced to hide within the village temple, though I knew it was forbidden."

Little Soun heard the sound of the machine guns near the temple. In final desperation she dragged herself to a large old tapestry hanging on the temple wall. The doors of the temple burst open as soon as got behind it. overcome with blood loss she fell backward; not toward the soldiers entering, but passed through the walls and into a pit of darkness.

Soun Yee: "When I woke up I was in a village somewhat similar to my own. The people who found me cared for my wounds and brought me up. From what I told them they believed that vicious demons attacked my home. And for a long time I let them believe it."

End Flashback:

"I've been looking for that tapestry since then. Which is probably why we haven't met until now."

Kagome's eyes welled up with tears, "Oh Soun, and you can't even check on your mom even if you used the well."

At that moment Miroku banged a small hammer on a dong, "Alright break's over."

* * *

Okay what do yeah think? Read and Review. 


	2. The Curse is Broken

Well hereit is, Chapter two of deleted scences. I'm not goin to add so much commentary as the last one you can see why this wasn't in the main story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (though as much as i dreamed to) or the song 'Looking Through You Eyes"

**"The Curse is Broken"**.

"Oh Sessh," Soun Yee gasped as tears began to leak from her tightly shut eyes, "It's all my fault. If I didn't start that fight…"

Her eyes opened wide when she felt Sesshomaru's warm hand caress her cheek, "Shh. You're wrong Soun. It's my fault. I should have known that that spider was alive."

The human girl shook her head, "I'm sorry Sessh, for everything I said to you."

"No, I am. I was angry and... I didn't mean anything I said back there."

But Soun Yee continued to cry. Sesshomaru gently slide his hand around her face and whipped away her tears.

Sesshomaru: _"Look at the sky  
Tell me what do you see?  
Just close your eyes  
And describe it to me,  
The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight,  
That's what I see through your eyes,"_  


Soun Yee smiled and clasped his hand tightly in hers.

Soun: "_I see the heavens each time that you smile  
I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles,  
And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile  
That's what I see through your eyes,"_  


By some mysterious miracle Sesshomaru stood up from the stone floor. Soun Yee followed as he clasped both of her hands in his.

Jaken glanced over his shoulder to see what the sound was about. The imp jumped in shock seeing his dying lord up on his feet.

Together "_Here in the night  
I see the sun,,  
Here in the dark  
Our two hearts are one,  
It's out of our hands  
We can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise,  
Looking through your eyes"_  


The two humans walked hand in handtoward the back end of the cave where a small stream passed through. Together they knelt near the river where Soun Yee dipped her scarf in the crystal clear water and gently mopped the side of Sesshomaru's face. He leaned closer to her hand as she brushed the cloth against his hot skin, smiling ever so softly.

Soun Yee: "_I look at myself  
And instead I see us,  
Wherever I am now  
It feels like enough,"  
_Sesshomaru: "_And I see a girl who is learning to trust  
That's what I see through your eyes,"_

The Spider head then crashed in through the stone roof above, sending large boulders and rubble to fill the interior. The Tensega glowed in a pale ivory light. A fair shield surrounded the two humans, (and Jaken), protecting them from the falling rocks.

"Hehehe. You won't escape me now!" the demon shouted as it lunged toward them.

Smiling at each other Sesshomaru and Soun Yee grasped on the hilt of his mortal sword. Side by side they raise the sword from its sheath, to high above their heads. The human blade glowed in a resilient gold light, and with one firm stroke, the energy of both the human and former demon clashed against the monstrous arachnid.

_Together_(from here on in thought): "_Here in the night  
I see the sun  
Here in the dark  
Our two hearts are one  
It's out of our hands  
We can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise  
Looking through your eyes"_  


At that moment the spider's blood flowed over the two like a madden red river. The couple's skin began to burn touching the spider's flesh. Yet, despite the agonizing pain, Sesshomaru and Soun Yee didn't take their eyes off each other. Sesshomaru felt his heart beginning to slow down to nothing as he wrapped his arms around her and leaned downward. Soun Yee clasped her hands behind his back as she lifted herself higher to join in what would be, their last kiss.

The blackish red fluid turned a light blue/white and immediately flowed upward to the sky. All the while washing away the blackness from Sesshomaru's hair and restoring his demon markings.

Together: "_And there are some things we don't know,  
Sometimes a heart just needs to grow,  
And there is so much I remember,  
Underneath the open sky, with you forever"_  
"_Here in the night  
I see the sun,  
Here in the dark  
Our two hearts are one,  
It's out of our hands  
We can't stop what we have begun,  
And love just took me by surprise,  
Looking through your eyes,  
_

The water rained down back onto the earth. Running out of breath Sesshomaru and Soun Yee released each other from the kiss. They blinked at one another in surprise. Him for still being alive; and her, seeing Sesshomaru in his demon (humanlike) form.

"_Looking through your eyes" _

"So…so it's true….you weren't lying…"

Sesshomaru glanced at a few strand of hair that had been caught up in front of him. His eyes widened seeing that they have resorted to their silvery white color. "Yes. It's true."

"You're a demon. I just ahh…" before she could finish her sentence she collapsed into his arms.

Jaken (wherever he was that whole time you'd be the judge) started screaming and running around madly, "Oh my god oh my god oh my god!! what happened?!"

Sesshomaru: "She's alright. She just passed out."

* * *

Please tell me you like it (puppy dog eyes) Read and Review 


	3. Aftermath

Disclaimer: You know it, I know it, they know it let us all sing it like a choir, "I Do Not...Own Inuyashaaaaaaaaa!" (I'm lousy at opera.) (This is my birthday present to Samsam-aka-sam.)

**Aftermath**

A couple of years passed since the battle with Naraku, and Inuyasha and the others hadn't seen or heard a word from Sesshomaru and Soun Yee.

One day they decided to get together to catch up (They as in Kagome and Soun Yee, the guys reluctantly obeyed) and spent an entire weekend at the village.

Sango: "Ok I call. Two cards."

Kagome: "Ok. Dealer takes one. Miroku?"

Miroku: "Eeaaa two no three, four."

All the girls giggled at the monk's stuttering over the cards in his hand.

"He must have one of a kind." Kagome said passing him a fresh hand, "Ok Soun how many?"

"These will do fine. Call."

Kagome shuffled up the cards and sat them on the ground, "Ok everyone let's see your hands.  
Sango: "I just have a couple of nines."

Kagome: "Three sixes."

Miroku jumped up to his feet and started dancing around, "Oh yeah who ooh! I have a full striate I win!"

"Not so fast monk," Soun Yee said laying down her hand on the floor, "I do believe that a flush beats a striate."

"No way!" Miroku starred down at the cards and slumped back on the ground, "Darn it she wins again! I guess you learned this game well at that MASH unit you stayed."

Soun Yee laughed to his complement, "I'm just glad I haven't lost my touch."

"Hey guys can I join yeah!" Inuyasha yelled from far behind the bushes near the hut.

Kagome's grin widened and shouted, "No Inuyasha."

Soun Yee: "Not until the pups have had their naptime."

Inuyasha stumbled out of the brush and collapsed on the ground. From behind four little munchkins sprung up from the bushes and tackled on top of him. Shippo Rin, and two little Hanyou pups. One a little more humanoid with black and white fine fur with bright yellow green eyes and doggy ears, while the other was a more canine version with similar features.

Puppy One: "Got yeah Uncle Inyee!"

Puppy Two: "Let's play Inyee lets play!"

Shippo: "You heard them Inuyasha."

"I believe your uncle has had enough." said a deep stern voice above the romping bunch. All four looked up to see Sesshomaru gazing down at them.

"Papa!" the two young pups shouted jumping up onto Sesshomaru and started licking all over his face. (Like puppies do often.) Rin hugged him tightly around his pant leg.

Sesshomaru: "Why don't your four play with Jaken? He needs a little attention."

"Okay." and they all ran back into the village to look for the little imp. The more human-like hanyou collapsed not two feet away from the larger demons

"Sano? Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked as he lifted the little one off the ground and slid the palms of his figures across the chibi's forehead. Sesshomaru knelt down to see what was the matter.

"Hey look. It feels like he's running a fever."

Sesshomaru gently touched his son's cheek and frowned, (of course who could tell?) "Apparently so." He shifted his huge boa around to his front to form a furry nest. With his only arm he shifted the boy into the nest and held him close. The pup snuggled closer to his daddy and quickly fell asleep.

Sango giggled at the kids and took another sip of her tea, "It's very strange seeing Sesshomaru as a family man."

Miroku: "Yes, and even stranger that he didn't let his kids tear Inuyasha apart."

Soun Yee: "You'd be surprise what my husband is like when he isn't in battle. He can be as sweet and often as stubborn as his brother."

The monk nudged himself over to Sango and softly whispered in her ear, "Doesn't just looking at them make you want to…you know…"

The demonslayer gazed up into space and hummed a little bit while chewing on her chopsticks, "You know, I have always wanted to hold a little baby in my arms. To play with him, and have him sleep next to me…"

Miroku's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yeah, then give him back to his mother after an hour."

Miroku: (Facefalts)

The yasha brothers calmly walked toward the group with the pup and sat down on the porch with them.

"What's wrong with him?" Soun Yee asked concernedly. She was watching them the whole time.

Sesshomaru: "Nothing to worry about. He just needs rest."

Everyone gazed into the furry cradle where the miniature hanyou slep soundly, holding onto Sesshomaru's right hand (nails trimmed of course) like a teddy bear and curled up into ball. "Aaaawwww."

Finally Kagome snapped back into reality and began shuffling the cards, "Ok anyone up for another game!"

Sango: "I am."

Inuyasha: "I am!"

"I'll play as long as HE's out of sight." Sesshomaru said glaring at Miroku. The amorous monk had only his scarf with prayer bead and whatever they had in a way of underwear on. (As you can guess they were playing strip poker.)

* * *

Sorry if it's short. I wish i could give a big dramatic ending but that's it. that's basicly what happens after a suspencful night of life and death situations. (That's also why this was deleted from the text.) Don't worryI promise a more exciting chapter soon.

Read and Review.


	4. Tragedy

WARNING: This is a flashback to the part of the first of Sesshomaru's and Soun Yee's children in the original story. Removed for obvious reasons.

**Deleted Scene **

**Tragedy **

Under the twilight sky of a cool night in June the sounds of the crickets, night frogs, and other nocturnal animals rang in a silent chorus of moon light serenade in the creek which poured into a crystal clear pond, belonging to a glorious palace hidden far to the west. And in the garden surrounding this beautiful lake the lord of the castle waited, at the foot of the stone statue inu guardian overlooking the lake.

He had traveled nearly a thousand miles of human inhabitant country, after receiving word of a trouble within his house. Now he sat and wait for the crisis to be resolved, his white robes and armor abandoned, replaced with a deep dark kimono with simple humble patterns. His long white hair pulled back.

To a casual observer you would think nothing of significant value was going through his mind as he gazed at the moon's reflection from the pond. Underneath, however, a volcano of worries and thoughts erupted within his mind.

"Lord Sesshomaru." said a maid servant coming out of the castle mistress's chambers.

He eyes darted from the dark water straight to the maid.

"You may enter Lord Sesshomaru."

Without another word exchanged the lord of the castle hastened into the structure

He eased his speed as he approached one of the restricted rooms of the manor room. Taking cautious step he soon smelled four new scents from the door way. Two of which he had traveled with for a recently long time. And two…he never expected, but have been waited for for a long time. Soft cries were heard from within, but not of sadness.

"Oh wow my lady they're so adorable Lady Soun!" Rin squealed happily as she carried a bundle in her arms while sitting on a large overstuffed cushion near the bedside.

"Thank you. Rin." Soun Yee said tiredly as she held the other close.

Jaken the imp stood on a tall stool overseeing the chamber protectively. "Sniff sniff! I know this is a mistake. A huge dishonorable mistake….but... I can't help but love those two ugly buggers!"

"You should." Answered a deep commanding voice at the door. All three turned their head to Sesshomaru.

"And you should watch your tongue while you still have it."

Jaken: (gulps)  
Rin quickly stood up and bowed. Careful not to drop the precious bundle or move it too sharply. "I promise I will do everything to take care of them Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked to her with a small smile creeping across his face. He then looked back to Soun laying in her bed. "Rin. Leave us alone for a while."

"Ok my lord!" she placed the bundle back on the bed and hurried out with a smile on her face giggling.

Realizing his que Jaken hurried out as well.

Sesshomaru approached Soun on the bed and took one of the bundles and held it close against his chest. Inside was a small hanyou baby that appeared humanlike, like his uncle; with tiny silver ears, fine white hair with black highlights. Soun held onto the other twin who carried more of his father's canine features. Silver and black fur, large furry ears, immature paws and a cute pinkish snout. In fact his while body was rather that of a canine pup then a typical hanyou.

Sesshomaru supported his son with a borrowed arm and gently touched the soft tiny face with his real hand, "They're so beautiful."

Soun Yee nodded and sighed heavily, "Yes, they are." She then leaned back into her pillow.

"Are you alright?" He asked her noticing her face was paler then her white robes.

She sunk down even further into the soft fur covers, "I'm fine, just… exhausted."

Sesshomaru leaned down and softly kissed her on the forehead, "Rest my love. You deserve it."

She smiled weakly and soon drifted off into deep and very much earned slumber.

The Lord of the Western Lands looked back to the two half demons in his arms. The canine pup they planned to name Hegiowu kicked timidly in his sleep. He watched in astonishment as the younger twin, Sano, after the boy who helped save his mother from her village, opened his eyes for the first time.

Tiny robin's egg size globes gazed straight up at him; full of innocence and unknowing of the outside world beyond his holder's protective arms. No inclinations of hate or sorrow of his era; only curiosity, and love.

The proud father placed the babes in their cradle near the bed and reached his hand to the little Hanyou once more. The babe eagerly grabbed onto the index finger and dozed off asleep.

It was a joyous time in all their lives, one that would mark the beginning of a new life for the newfound parents, their adoptive child, and their offspring. However unknown to them all a dark cloud loomed over the house, blocking the hopeful light of the moon on the crystal lake.

* * *

The lord was forced to retire to his quarters later that night, leaving his new family to rest in the nursery.

Soun Yee soon awake to the sound of the rushing wind blowing heavily against her door. The frames rattled and creaked signaling an approaching storm. She tried to get up to reach the crib where the children started crying.

CRACK!

A gust of wind bashed through the room shattering the surrounding windows and tore the door off its frame. The wind blew her off her bed away from the crib. The babies' cries were overpowered by the attack of air.

"Well well what do we have here?"

Soun looked up at the opening where the door was to see a young woman with black hair in brightly colored robes carrying a large fan in her hand.

"Who are you?" Soun shouted over the storm, "And what are you doing here!"

"That is none of your business." The mysterious women replied as she entered the room.

Soun Yee's fears heightened when the intruder approached her children's bed and tool each one into greedy grasp.

"Hope you don't mind if I take these off your hands."

At that moment Sesshomaru barged in from the opposite door, "Kagura!"

Kagura: "Well Sesshomaru! Never expected to see you here. What a surprise."

The demon lord gritted his teeth seeing his sons in her arms, "What do you want?"

"It's not about what I want." She answered digested by what she was going to say next, "Naraku has had his eye on these for some time." She then turned her gaze down to the infants who were struggling to free themselves, "And now I know why."

"Unhand them at once!" he shouted. His eyes glowing red with hate.

Kagura stepped beck with surprise, "Well Sesshomaru! I never thought of you as a family man. Somehow it's makes you even handsomer."

Sesshomaru growled under his breath. He couldn't dare risk attacking her orelse they would fall, or be slain by his own hand.

"Sorry to cut this visit short but I had a good time anyway." With that the wind sorceress threw her feather up in the air and disappeared along with it.

Immediately Sesshomaru raced after them

Soun Ye stumbled to her feet, "I'm coming with you."

"No. I don't want you in any danger."

"But-"

"Stay here!"

He quickly vanished before she could utter another word.

Her babes, and her love, had disappeared from her in a matter of moments. In a brief moment of despair she called to her maids to bring to her her armor, sword, and battle potions.

"No my lady you can't!" one maid said as Soun Yee strained to put on the armor and travel robes.

"I must. I can not leave them out there alone."

"You're still too weak from the delivery."

"I don't care! I will not let this Naraku creature touch a single hair on them. No one steals my babes and gets away with it." she stormed pasted the maids and proceeded to the stables.

Rin was already outside with Ah Un's reins at hand. "Lady Soun!" she called.

Soun Yee hurried toward the girl eager to leave.

"Ah Un's ready for you."

"Thank you Rin."

Suddenly a dark black and violet beam of light erupted from the far hills.

"_That must be where they were going." _Soun Yee jumped onto the dragon's back steering them to the gate. "Come on!"

Ah Un jumped into the sky with Soun holding firm. They arrived at a dismal battle field littered with dead and broken trees and charred earth surrounding a castle ruins. Her husband stood near the center on this field, sword digging into the ground near a destroyed alter.

"Sesshomaru!" Soun Yee ran to him and wrapped her arms around him, but the embrace was not returned. He could only stand there with his head hung low over her head.

She met his eyes and felt a cold veil had been inflicted upon his soul. Quietly and carefully she asked, "Where are they…?"

But he gave no answer

"Where are our….."

It was then she knew what the light meant…all their dreams were shattered by a terror she had not yet seen, but now hated with all her soul. She hung onto his again, burying her face between his chest and fur, and wept.

This time Sesshomaru knelt down to his knees with his arm and tail wrapped around her in comfort. He bit at his lower lip to hold in his own tears. He knew he must stay strong if not for himself, but for her. _"I promise you Soun…I'll avenge them. Even if I have to side with Inuyasha to do it."_

_

* * *

Sorry folks. I couldn't make myself write down the actual losss of thei kids, but you can get the idea what happened. Read and Review _


End file.
